Hero
by Creole Wonder
Summary: I had a dream, and decided to turn it into a oneshot. If you've seen the movie THE JUMPER, or have read the book, you'll love this


AN: okay, so this is my first, maybe only one shot. It literally came to me in a dream, it's got ideas from the film The Jumper , but isn't based on it. None of the the film or book ideas belong to me but the main characters do.

_**My name is Anya, and I am here to tell you the story of a man, my hero, Onyx. He had promised me the world when I saved his ass from those religious freaks chasing after his kind. My friend became my lover, the permanent relationship that we had could never become a marriage, he feared for my safety and I feared for his life, little did we know that my powers would save us one day. You see. I am a being of magic, a witch, some would call me, but I never thought of myself in that way. I'm an illusionist. Onyx was my best friend, the only person I had left in the world when my mother died, I was only 18 when that happened, and he never wanted me to be alone, never planned on it anyway. I guess I became his best and only true defense against the Paladins, I was able to close the jump scars simultaneously as he jumped, so none of those bastards could follow him, or any of his brethren. The only thing he was never able to give me was a child, being a special kind of jumper, Onyx could jump time as well as places, so he found out about a surgery that would let me have, a child, his child, all the while, developing a way for me to jump time and places without him, just in case I needed to get away. Little did we know that day would arrive when I would lose him forever.**_

**October 17, 2010; Miami, Fl**

In our small apartment, we had hidden from the hunters, for a full year now, without any problems, Onyx and I had tried for months to conceive a child, with no results. For a few weeks now, he had been keeping something from me, never telling what was bothering him, but I could feel it coming from his soul, our time of peace was soon coming to an end.

"**What has been bothering you my love? You've been here with me, but not mentally." said Anya**

"**It's getting time for us to hide again; I was hoping that you'd be pregnant by now. Maybe the problem lies with me and not you. I can't give you my name, but I'd at least like to give you a child." said Onyx as he got out of bed**

Walking to his office, he returned with a small box and placed it on my lap. I opened it and within laid a small watch, I looked up at him puzzled

"**If something happens to me, I want you to use this to time jump, three months from that time. Get as far away from there, I have made arrangements with the others to give you a safe haven." said Onyx**

"**What do you know that you aren't telling me, what's going to happen to you Onyx" asked Anya**

"**I'm not sure yet. I just want you to be safe, you are my world. Now, to set the date, you scroll the left side knobs until the date itself is set, the right side is a timer, you set for seconds, the longest I ever want it you to wait is 10 seconds, no longer. Every morning, you change the date to match that if the day, just the next year. Never take it off, promise me this." said Onyx**

"**I promise, but please tell me what is happening, you know what is going on, but you won't tell me." said Anya**

"**I won't tell you for your own safety. Now go get dressed, we need to prepare to leave this place." said Onyx**

As she showered, he thought about his talk with the Jumper council last week.

'_We know you worry about her safety, but you can't time jump with her, it will kill her. She isn't one of us, you must realize that the previous jumps of weeks, or places that you have made with her is the reason she cannot carry a child.' Shouted the councilmen_

'_I know how dangerous it is for her, but it is the only way I know to save her, if you were presented with the choice, you'd do the same thing.' Said Onyx_

'_Know this brother; you are on your own with this decision. We shall not be held responsible for the concequences.'said the councilmen_

Breaking out of his flashback, he heard a car pull up outside, he looked out the window, and saw the repair man get out of a truck, thinking nothing of it her relaxed and sat back down. Little did he know, his world was about to come crashing violently down.

The repair man rerouted the power to the who apartment and, using a thermal camera, he concentrated all f the power on Onyx's form, as the 10,000 volts of electricity transferred from the wires in the apartment to Onyx's body, he jumped to the bathroom where Anya was dressing, jumped them both as far as he could. When the dust cleared from the force of their jump, she realized that they were in the elevator of the high rise office building three blocks away. Anya reached up and turned the key in the panel to test, so the elevator would go up and down to separate floors, but the doors would never open.

"**Who knew our last day together would be so soon. You've got to jump; I know you're angry with me for not telling me sooner, but go, now!"said Onyx**

"**You bastard, I'm not leaving you. We're sticking together on this one." said Anya**

He used most of his strength to pin her down to the elevator floor, he sensed it was the right time to put his plan into action. He undressed her using her own powers and used her shock and instant arousal to easily penetrate her. Sensing the hunters enter the building, and knowing he only had a small amount of time left, he hurried in his last moments of passionate sex with her, knowing that this was the last time he'd hold her, so he should make it count. They climaxed simultaneously and he used his last ounces of his powers to redress her and set her watch, before she could protest, her set the timer for 1 minute, and snatched the pin out of the watch, preventing it from being reset or stopped

"**No, Onyx, I'm not leaving you." said Anya**

"**You don't have a choice now. It's set for three months from now, if I make it out of here, go to the place we first met. If I'm not there within an hour, I'm dead. I love you. "said Onyx as the illusions set on the cameras faded and Anya started to time jump.**

"**NO! Onyx, no." cried Anya as she took her last look of Onyx, before the pull of the jump made her black out.**

**January 22, 2011**

Waking up from the time jump, she awoke in the underground safe house of the jumper council, she turned to lay on her side and was met with the gaze of Onyx's brethren, 16 in total, she was wondering how she ended up there and why they were staring at her.

"**To answer the question that you are most likely thinking, Onyx called us as soon as you jumped. We went to the building and got you as soon as you landed. You've been asleep for five days. I'm sorry, but haven't heard anything from him since the day you jumped." said Pheonix**

Her only reply was to just lay there and cry. She didn't leave that bed for a week, Mia and the other jumper 'wives' came to visit her, but none of it helped. The doctors came in to go over her health and ran a few tests on her, if losing Onyx wasn't enough to handle, she had become pregnant from their final moment in the elevator. With only her baby to care for, she left the safe house and went to the only place she could think of, the place she and Onyx had first met, her hometown of New Orleans, LA. Sitting at the café Du Monde, she thought about her future, maybe she could get the watch fixed and go back in time to stop Onyx from making his final decision. Hearing her cell phone ring, she dug through her bag and answered the phone.

"**For you to love that Cajun mud you call coffee, why aren't you drinking any beloved" asked the familiar voice on the phone**

"**If you really knew the future like you claim to then you know why, and you understand why I hate you at the moment." said Anya as she hung up the phone and turned to face Onyx**

Hating him for not coming for her, but interested in his reasoning, she slapped him just because she can.

"**I deserved that, but what took you so long to come here, I meant for you to meet me that same day." said Onyx**

"**I was in a coma for almost a week, the force of the jump knocked me unconscious. I've finally gotten what I wanted most in this world. But I know it's not going to last, we have to keep running, so what's the point of me having this baby?"asked Anya**

"**No more running, it's finished. I destroyed the Paladin's headquarters; they don't have any other ways to track us. We're free, I promised you a family, freedom from the constant chase, and my only way to do it was to time jump you. Once I made that phone call to the others, I back jumped to development of the machine that they use to track us; I destroyed all of their documents and anything else that could be used against us. So yes you can have this child, our child. The Paladins and their machine had made it where if a mortal jumped with one of us, they became sterile, so once I destroyed the machine, its effects on you were reversed. Everything will be okay from now on." said Onyx**

"**You've always done what's best for me, now you've given me everything that I need or have ever wanted in my life. You really are my hero."**

**AN: Yes, I know it's a little weird, but I've had this dream twice, names have been changed for personal reasons. Review me please**


End file.
